blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Risen (5e Subrace)
Risen Risen are any race that has been killed, and raised from the dead, to fight again another day. However, they are still undead, but most of them are free-willed. This can be applied to any race with subrace options, and after the initial traits are ways to use Risen with races that don't have subrace options. Risen Subrace ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Darkvision. ''You gain 60 ft. of Darkvision. If you had Darkvision already, increase its range by 60 ft. ''Undead. ''You are considered undead. You do not need to sleep, eat, or breathe, but may if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you can enter an inactive state for 4 hours, gaining the same benefits of a long rest from doing so. ''Unholy Life. ''You have resistance to Necrotic damage, but also have vulnerability to Radiant damage. ''Undead Fortitude. ''If damage would reduce you to 0 hit points or less, but not kill you outright, you are forced to make a DC (10 - your Proficiency bonus + damage taken) Constitution saving throw, unless the damage was from a critical hit or radiant damage. Every time you survive a hit with this, you gain a -2 penalty to the roll, stacking per time you survive, until you take a long rest. Risen without Subrace Options This list will be long as shit. Races not listed here either haven't been gotten to yet, or should not (for the sake of balance) become a Risen. Humans Human Risen receive +1 to two scores of their choice, and then the Risen subrace traits, in place of their regular traits. Dragonborn and Gria Dragonborn stat increases change to +1 Strength and +1 Charisma, and their draconic ancestry typing is changed to Necrotic. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Gria do not gain the ability score increase from the Risen subrace, and lose their Draconic Royalty, and Draconic Claws traits, and their Draconic Resilience type is changed to necrotic. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Tieflings Tieflings only receive +2 Charisma, and do not receive their Hellish Resistance and Infernal Legacy traits. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Aarakocra Aarakocra only receive +2 Dexterity, then receive the Risen subrace traits. Minotaur Minotaurs do not receive their "three virtues" ability score increase, and lose their Labyrinthine Recall trait. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Revenant what Firbolg Firbolgs receive +1 Wisdom +1 Strength, and cannot talk with animals and plants. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Kenku (Volo's Guide Edition) Kenku receive +2 Dexterity, and only receive proficiency in one skill from their list, instead of two. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk do not receive the +1 Constitution from the Risen Ability Score Increase, and cannot digest what they bite off of creatures. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Tabaxi Tabaxi receive +2 Dexterity, and do not receive proficiency with Stealth. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Triton Tritons do not receive the +1 Constitution from the Risen Ability Score increase. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Bugbear Bugbears only receive +2 Strength. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Goblin Goblins do not receive the +1 Constitution from the Risen Ability Score increase, and do not get their Nimble Escape feature. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Hobgoblin Hobgoblins do not receive the +1 Constitution from the Risen Ability Score increase, and only receive +2 Constitution. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Kobold Kobolds receive all of the Risen subrace traits without removing anything. Orc Orcs do not receive the +1 Constitution from the Risen Ability Score increase. They then receive the Risen subrace traits. Category:Hall of Shame